


Традиции

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Het, Quite Out of Character, Season/Series 06, Winter, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Тереза не любит Рождество, оно приносит тяжёлые воспоминания. Но есть традиции, которые нельзя забывать.





	Традиции

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: слегка ООС, да  
> Примечания: вторая половина шестого сезона, можно читать как миссинг, а можно как AU

Джейн смотрел не отрываясь. Его взгляд пронизывал до костей, и Тереза вздрогнула. Столь пристальное наблюдение длилось вот уже целые три минуты, и ей было от этого непривычно и неуютно. У неё расстегнулась ещё одна пуговица? Потекла тушь? Чёртов Джейн никогда не говорил напрямую, и это бесило. Почему он молчит?  
  
Тереза уже в который раз подавила желание осмотреть себя и вернулась к отчёту, который поддавался с трудом. И не только потому, что за ней наблюдали, а ещё и потому, что многое в деле так и осталось загадкой — и это в канун Рождества! Но тут Джейн отвёл взгляд, и она выдохнула с облегчением, а затем подняла голову и замерла.  
  
Кто-то повесил на её лампу омелу, а она даже не заметила! Тереза поморщилась: она надерёт уши этому умнику, как только его поймает... Да и чёрт с ней, с этой омелой! Захлопнув папку с отчётом, она встала, намереваясь выпить кофе. К черту традиции. Всё равно она не верит в них с тех пор, как рассталась с Грегом. А уж после Кровавого Джона так и тем более.  
  
Её взгляд метнулся в сторону Джейна. Всё дело было в омеле. Он рассматривал не её, а омелу. Стоило этой мысли промелькнуть в голове, как настроение стало ещё хуже. Ей нужен был кофе. Срочно. А потом домой. Отчёт никуда не денется, а вот настроение уже не вернётся.  
  
Стоит сказать Эбботу, что она закончит отчёт двадцать шестого. Сегодня уже не было сил, а завтра... про завтра даже думать не хотелось.  
  
Пискнувшая кофемашина отрезвила её, и она взяла стаканчик. Рот обожгло, и она зажмурилась, удерживая стон. Где-то открылся шкафчик, звякнуло стекло, зашумела вода, и спустя мгновение в руках у неё оказался стакан, вложенный чьей-то заботливой рукой.  
  
Она удивлённо открыла глаза. В их офисе в канун Рождества осталось не так и много народу. Уборщики, которые спешили поскорее закончить, она да Джейн.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Джейн смотрел на неё обеспокоенно, и ей вдруг захотелось наорать на него за такой дурацкий вопрос. Но она лишь кивнула; разговаривать не хотелось, хотелось громко разрыдаться. Завернуться в плед и на перемотке до утра смотреть «Касабланку». У неё даже дом не украшен. Нет ни дерева, ни венка, ни даже гирлянды. Чёрт бы побрал эту омелу! Если бы не она, Тереза бы даже об этом не вспомнила.  
  
Как же она устала.  
  
— Мне казалось, это тебя развеселит, — вдруг сказал Джейн.  
  
— Что? — не поняла она.  
  
— Омела. Я всё думал, когда же ты её заметишь, — уголки губ Джейна чуть дрогнули. — Она провисела там весь день...  
  
— Это было не смешно, — Тереза нахмурилась, но её настроение приподнялось. — Я терпеть её не могу.  
  
Она сказала неправду. Ей нравилось омела, но на данный момент она была готова её ненавидеть.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, это же традиция! — удивлённо воскликнул Джейн. — Я думал, тебе понравится...  
  
— А мне не понравилось, — и это была чистая правда. Омела напоминала ей о тех годах, когда она, Томми, Джеймс и Стан праздновали Рождество вчетвером. Венок омелы — это всё, что осталось им на память об их семье. Их маленькая традиция: плести венок самим, каждый год свежий: ветки ели, шишки, игрушки, но главное — самое главное — самшит, символ верности. Мама каждый раз выбирала его с трепетом. Терезе он всегда и везде казался одинаковым, но мама выбирала ветки только тёмно-зелёного цвета, говоря, что более светлые веточки не подходят, они ещё слишком молоды. Что она там говорила о ветках с такими листьями? Что надежда, которую они символизируют слишком хрупка? Тогда Тереза не понимала объяснений матери, а теперь хоть и понимая их смысл. На то, чтобы собрать новый венок не было ни желания, ни сил.   
  
Она поставила стакан с водой на стол и взяла свой кофе.  
  
Джейн изменился в лице.  
  
— Я... извини. Я не подумал, я вообще не думал, что... Мне показалось это забавным, ну, знаешь, сложно оказаться под лампой... Прости.  
  
— Джейн, — остановила она его, — не стоит оправдываться. Всё в порядке.  
  
— Кстати, а зачем было оставлять омелу на лампе? — уже с любопытством спросила Тереза, чтобы прервать неловкое молчание.  
  
— Так я и говорю... — бодро начал Джейн, когда они пошли в сторону офиса.   
  
Дальнейшее объяснение она слушала вполуха, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
  
— Эй, Лисбон, — позвал её Джейн, когда она, допив свой кофе, засобиралась домой.  
  
— Да? — она подняла голову и чуть не подпрыгнула, наткнувшись взглядом на омелу.  
  
— С Рождеством, — с хитрой улыбкой поздравил он, целуя Терезу в щеку. На секунду ей показалось, что он её поцелует в губы. И ей пришлось себя мысленно пнуть. Ведь что-то же изменилось между ними после смерти Кровавого Джона или...? Джейн, словно чувствуя смену настроения, щёлкнул её по носу и тут же отпрыгнул как можно дальше.  
  
— Джейн! — ей ничего не оставалось, как сердито швырнуть в него ручкой, и он скрылся из виду, насвистывая какую-то песню, в которой Тереза безошибочно распознала «Wrapping Christmas». Стало тепло. Джейн, как всегда, оставался верен себе.  
  
На губах против воли расцвела улыбка. Ничего не меняется.  
  
«И тебя с Рождеством, Джейн», — подумала Тереза, смотря ему вслед.  
  
Возможно, ей стоит сплести один, очень маленький венок, в подарок. Интересно, как быстро она найдёт всё необходимое? И где найти яркий пучок самшита?

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - “Традиции”


End file.
